


Myszka

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [35]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheeky Harry, Fluff, M/M, Shy Louis, Younger Gemma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest przebrany za myszkę na przyjęciu urodzinowym bliźniaczek.Jakaś dziewczynka zaczepia go i mówi mu,że chciałaby zrobić sobie z nim zdjęcie. Louis zgadza się,dziewczynka łapie go za rękę i ciągnie za rękę,żeby pójść do brata,który zrobiłby im zdjęcie.Bratem okazuje się Harry,podrywa Lou i na koniec zaprasza go na randkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myszka

            To naprawdę nie jest jego pomysł. Jasne, lubi robić żarty i dowcipkować, ale zdecydowanie nigdy nie wpadłby na coś _takiego_. Robi mu się gorąco w ciepłym kostiumie i zakłada ręce na piersi, ale kiedy patrzy na siebie w lustrze, wcale nie wygląda na zirytowanego – bardziej przypomina dużą, uroczą myszkę, co sprawia, że czuje się jeszcze gorzej.

            Ale nie może odmówić tym dwóm kochanym buźkom i niebieskim oczkom, które patrzą na niego błagalnie, gdy okazuje się, że osoba, która miała przyjść na ich urodziny przebrana za Księcia z Bajki nagle się rozchorowała. Więc Louis nie ma wyjścia – zakłada strój z zeszłego Halloween i jest wielką, szarą myszką z różowym brzuszkiem i równie różowymi, dużymi uszkami. Nie to, żeby wolał być Księciem z Bajki – na tę rolę zdecydowanie się nie nadawał.

            Wzdycha, gdy rozbrzmiewa dzwonek, a pierwsi goście pojawiają się w domu. Bliźniaczki, śmiejąc się i popychając, biegną otworzyć drzwi, a Jay stoi w progu kuchni, z uśmiechem witając rodziców dzieci. Nim Louis się orientuje, jego dom wypełnia tabun wrzeszczących dzieci, z Pheobe i Daisy na czele, a opiekunowie siedzą w salonie, niewiele z tym robiąc.

  - Louis, weźmiesz dzieciaki na dwór i zajmiesz się nimi?

            Louis wzdycha jedynie zrezygnowany, ponieważ to nie tak, że ma jakikolwiek wybór. Poprawia uszy myszki i człapie za rozwrzeszczaną gromadą, która już zdążyła zjeść połowę chipsów i chrupek, które czekały na ogrodowym stole.

            Ponad pół godziny później, Louis czuje, że za chwilę umrze w tym cholernym kostiumie. Jest mu ciepło i czuje pot spływający po plecach. Równie dobrze mógłby pozbyć się tego głupiego stroju, bo dzieci nawet nie zwracają na niego uwagi, zajęte wdrapywaniem się na drzewa, krzyczeniem, pożeraniem tortu i graniem w Twistera. Więc tak, może Louis mógłby wymknąć się chyłkiem i przestać być myszą.

            Oczywiście, szczęście mu nie dopisuje. Akurat w momencie, kiedy ma wejść do domu, czuje jak coś lub ktoś łapie go za łapkę, a kiedy patrzy w dół, widzi duże, brązowe oczy, wpatrujące się w niego z zaciekawieniem.

  - Tak? – pyta niepewnie, a usta dziewczynki rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu, ukazując brak jedynki. Louis chichocze na ten widok.

  - Jesteś myszką! – piszczy. – Lubię myszki!

            Louis kuca, uśmiechając się lekko, bo dziewczynka jest urocza. Ma nieco pulchną twarz z piegami na nosie, a brązowe włosy zaplecione w dwa grube warkocze, ozdobione jaskrawozielonymi wstążeczkami.

  - Nie boisz się myszek? – pyta, udając zaskoczonego. – Każda dziewczynka w twoim wieku boi się myszek!

            Dziewczynka śmieje się i kręci głową, a potem uśmiecha się nieśmiało, wciąż trzymając dłoń Louisa.

  - Mogę zrobić sobie z tobą zdjęcie? – Prosi ładnie, wydymając dolną wargę. – Proszę, proszę, proszę!

            I to nie tak, że Louis mógłby powiedzieć nie.

  - Jasne! – mówi i nim się orientuje, dziewczynka zarzuca mu ręce na szyję i oplata go nogami w pasie, więc podnosi ją i sadza na swoim biodrze, unosząc brew. – Powiesz mi chociaż, jak masz na imię, księżniczko?

            Dziewczynka chichocze i rumieni się nieco.

  - Gemma! Gemma Styles! Mam sześć lat i starszego braciszka, i mieszkam przy Thorne Road!

            Louis uśmiecha się z rozczuleniem, ponieważ ta mała jest całkiem ujmująca. Wchodzi z nią do salonu, gdzie rodzice rozmawiają głośno i patrzy pytająco na Gemmę, która ze zmarszczonymi brewkami przygląda się wszystkim osobom i kręci główką.

  - Nie ma go tutaj – mówi smutno. – Myślisz, że mnie zostawił?

  - Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiada od razu Louis, głaszcząc dziewczynkę po plecach. – Może po prostu jest w łazience albo w kuchni.

            Gemma wyplątuje się z jego objęć, więc Lou stawiają na ziemi i pozwala, by złapała go za palce, ciągnąc go z zaskakującą siłą. Dziewczynka musiała odwiedzać ich dosyć często, czego Louis nie zauważył przez natłok zajęć, ponieważ doskonale zna drogę do kuchni. Piszczy, podekscytowana i puszcza jego dłoń, wtulając się w nogi wysokiego chłopaka.

            I, och Boże, co to jest za chłopak.

            Louis powoli wędruje wzrokiem po szczupłych, długich nogach, wąskich biodrach i talii, przez szerokie ramiona i gładką szyję, aż po uroczą twarz z zielonymi oczami i brązowymi loczkami, i płonie rumieńcem, gdy widzi, jak chłopak unosi cwaniacko jedną brew, z dłonią na główce Gemmy.

  - Harry, Harry, to Louis! – woła Gemma, nie zwracając uwagi na tę wymianę spojrzeń. – To Louis, nie myszka, i to brat Pheobe i Daisy, i proszę, zrób nam zdjęcie!

            I kiedy Harry patrzy na Gemmę, uśmiechając się, Louis myśli, że zemdleje, ponieważ, cholera, on ma _dołeczki_. To nie powinno być legalne.

  -Jasne, księżniczko – mówi Harry, a jego głos jest ochrypły i niski, i mówi wolno, i Louis mógłby słuchać go całymi dniami.

            Nim Louis się orientuje, Gemma jest już u jego boku, przytulając się mocno do jego nóg, a Harry wyciąga telefon i robi im zdjęcie. To dzieje się szybko i nagle, i kiedy Harry uśmiecha się, chowając komórkę do kieszeni, Lou orientuje się, że Gemma zdążyła już uciec z kuchni, zostawiając ich samych.

  - Więc… – odchrząkuje, drapiąc się po głowie. – Jestem Louis.

            Harry śmieje się, a jego loki podskakują.

  - Tak, jesteś Louis, nie myszka – mówi i Louis ma ochotę teraz zapaść się pod ziemię, bo, oczywiście, musi spotkać niesamowicie gorącego chłopaka, kiedy ma na sobie kostium myszy. Genialnie. A mógł być Księciem z Bajki. – Harry Styles.

            Stoją tak przez chwilę, patrząc na siebie i Louis naprawdę czuje, że powinien wyjść, nim ośmieszy się jeszcze bardziej. Odgarnia grzywkę z czoła i macha niezgrabnie ręką w kierunku drzwi.

  - To ja… No, pójdę już i…

  - Chcesz trochę sera? – pyta znienacka Harry, a Louis otwiera szeroko oczy.

            _Że co?_

  - Że co?

  - Pytam, czy chcesz sera. – Harry chichocze.

 - Wiesz, że to jest mój dom? – Louis marszczy brwi, zdezorientowany.

 - A czy ktoś mówi o twoim serze? Mogę zabrać cię na serową randkę.

            Louis naprawdę nie potrafi zrozumieć tego, co właśnie się dzieje, więc po prostu stoi tam, w swojej kuchni, przebrany za wielką mysz i patrzy na Harry’ego, którego oczy lśnią wesoło.

  - Randkę? – pyta, ogłupiały.

  - Tak, serową. – Harry przytakuje. – Wiesz, skoro jesteś myszką – dodaje, wskazując dłonią na jego strój.

  - Myszką – powtarza Louis.

  - I to całkiem uroczą. – Harry uśmiecha się, a w jego policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki.

            Podchodzi bliżej i pochyla się nad Louisem, poprawiając jego uszy, a potem całuje go w zaczerwieniony policzek.

  - Przyjadę jutro o osiemnastej – mówi cicho, patrząc w jego oczy. – I choć uwielbiam ten strój, niekoniecznie musisz go zakładać – dodaje, całując zaskoczonego chłopaka w nos i odchodzi, podgwizdując.

            _Cóż_ , myśli Louis tego wieczora, kiedy chowa kostium do kartonu _, czasami nawet i szare myszki mają szczęście_.


End file.
